


still loving you~

by sxrahonce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Force Soulmates, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrahonce/pseuds/sxrahonce
Summary: When Keith is kicked out of the Garrison, he doubted that Lance would ever remember him again. The only thing that Keith ever wanted was to forget Lance, but his face would be the only thing he sees when he closes his eyes. Most people are born with the same birthmark on the exact spot, but what happens when Keith finds out his bestfriend, Hunk can see who anyone’s soulmate is?





	still loving you~

“For christ sake, Keith!” Takashi Shirogane exclaimed. He furiously looked down at the floor with a disappointing gaze and looked back up to Keith. “You really had to go and get yourself kicked out of the Garrison.”

“Shiro, I’m sorry, but that was a while ago! I rescued you from those people and you’re alive, be grateful.” He held his knife exquisitely in his hand, eyeing the knife as he swiped his finger across the edge.

“I know, I’m just worried..” He sighed, and even though Keith felt pretty bad for Shiro, he doesn’t think Shiro should be worried for him. 

“Shiro. Keith.” A voice from behind them says. 

Keith turns to see Lance with his arms crossed. 

“Just so you know, I don’t want to stay here forever, so both of you need to hurry up!” Lance pouted, his face dropping and his glance down. 

_Cute..._

“Yes, Lance. We’ll be out in a second.” Takashi states, still having that space dad tone in his voice. Keith swears that people will actually start to think Shiro is his dad, which is far from the truth.

Shiro is just the guy who has looked over him his entire time at the Garrison. Nothing that special.

Lance would be that guy flirted with anyone who has two legs.

Pidge would be the person making sure Lance doesn’t do stupid things.

Hunk is the huge softie, but Keith doesn’t think they would make good friends because they are almost complete opposites.

James is just a bitch, nothing else.

You could call Keith strange, but Keith knows Lance isn’t his type, and yet he feels this weird urge to stay around him.

He feels empty without Lance around, and the only way he could feel at least somewhat normal is if he stays near Lance.

“Keith, let’s go in, you said something about this energy..?” Takashi sounded confused, but Keith chose to ignore that and nod his head. They headed inside and Keith’s eyes immediately dropped on Lance.

_Why are you doing this to my head, Lance..?_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short chapter, bUt I have school tomorrow and such, SOOOO-
> 
> follow my instagram :’)  
> @sxrahmp4


End file.
